Vehicles can be equipped to operate in both autonomous and occupant piloted mode. Vehicles can be equipped with computing devices, networks, sensors and controllers to acquire information regarding the vehicle's environment and to pilot the vehicle based on the information. Safe and comfortable piloting of the vehicle can depend upon acquiring accurate and timely information regarding the vehicles' environment. Computing devices, networks, sensors and controllers can be equipped to analyze their performance, detect when information is not being acquired in an accurate and timely fashion, and take corrective actions including informing an occupant of the vehicle, relinquishing autonomous control or parking the vehicle.